


Is This Okay?

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7936771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat is worried about how Dave will feel about him exploring other quadrants... with other people. After all, he is a human. They don't normally have more than one romantic relationship at a time, right? Will his alien matesprit understand?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is This Okay?

Wow look my first Official™ fanfiction. It only took 9 years of internet fandom. The characters don't belong to me, etc etc.  
\---

Karkat sat on the couch, watching My Best Friend’s Girl in Dave’s arms. He loved the feeling of Dave next to him. He loved Dave. He'd never had such a stable relationship before. It was so easy being with his matesprit, he was becoming much less angry around him. Dave was calming. He couldn't imagine being on this desolate flying rock without him.

Which was why he was so nervous. He wrung his sweaty hands out, finding it hard to pay attention to the movie. He didn’t know how to tell his matesprit. He thought Dave understood quadrants, at least as much as someone who had no real experience with them could. But he didn’t know how the human would react to… well…

The movie eventually ended. As soon as the credits started to roll, Dave immediately turned it off and looked at Karkat. 

“Alright, so what’s up?” Strider asked, straight-faced. 

“UH, WHAT DO YOU MEAN?” Karkat nervously replied. 

Dave tilted his head. “You’ve been sitting here stiffly twitching the whole time. Tell me what’s wrong.” 

Karkat could have strangled himself. Was he really so obvious? “GOD DAMMIT. UH, YOU SEE. I MIGHT HAVE… I DUNNO. MAYBE NOTHING IS WRONG AT ALL? DID YOU EVER STOP TO THINK ABOUT THAT? OR MAYBE I’M JUST TIRED, HUH? MAYBE I’M JUST BEING *IRONIC,* JUST TO MAKE YOU-” 

“Dude, oh my god. Just tell me what’s up.” Dave said exasperatedly. “I can tell there’s something up. Something’s definitely the opposite of down. Unironically. Which is a thing.” 

Karkat averted his eyes for a moment, fingering his shirt. He sucked in a breath. “ALRIGHT. SO I KNOW YOURE SORT OF NEW TO THE WHOLE *QUADRANT* THING. I MEAN, YOU’RE A FUCKING ALIEN TO ME, AND I’M AN ALIEN TO YOU. BUT I THINK I MIGHT BE ABLE TO EXPLAIN IT. MAYBE NOTHING REALLY *IS* WRONG, AND IM JUST OVERTHINKING THE WHOLE THING.” He paused, letting out a breath. Dave raised his eyebrows, which was just barely noticeable behind his shades. 

“What are you getting at man? You’ve explained this before. Aren’t we sorta like, vaguely in “multiple quadrants,” like you said? I think I understood that pretty clearly.”

Karkat kept playing with his sleeve. “YEAH WELL, THIS IS SORT OF DIFFERENT BUT ALSO IN THE SAME AREA OF BEING COMPLETELY STUPID AND AWKWARD? I THINK? I’M RANTING AND BEING AN IDIOT ABOUT THIS AS USUAL THOUGH, SO I’LL JUST COME OUT AND SAY IT.” Karkat finally managed to look up at Dave and meet his eyes. 

“HOW WOULD YOU FEEL ABOUT ME BEING IN A MOIRALLEGIANCE WITH… SOMEONE ELSE?” He let out a breath. He hoped Dave wouldn’t freak out about this, or that it would jeopardize their current relationship.

“The diamonds one?” Dave asked for clarification, although it was more rhetorical than anything. “Are you talking about Kanaya?” 

Karkat flushed bright red. He hated blushing, he still felt uncomfortable about his blood color. Even if he was "human boyfriends" with an alien whose species naturally had red blood. “MAYBE! WHAT THE EVER LOVING *FUCK* WOULD YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?” 

The Troll naturally wouldn’t be able to notice because of the shades, but if he could he would see Dave rolling his eyes. “Come on man. I think I know you pretty well. And I’ve seen how you act around eachother. It wasn’t that hard to put together.”

“WOW. I GUESS I'M NOT AS SMOOTH AS I THOUGHT, JEGUS.” Karkat pressed his hand to his face, cursing himself for his transparence. “WELL, ANYWAY. HOW DO YOU FEEL ABOUT THAT? IS IT OKAY WITH YOU?” Dave shrugged. 

“Well, I dunno man. Having multiple “romantic” relationships in weird Troll society is normal, right? Like, not in the same quadrant but you know what I mean. But the way my alien human brain interprets my relationship with you, we're just sort of boyfriends I think.” Dave explained, rambling a little. 

Karkat furrowed his eyebrows. “AND WHAT THE EVERLOVING *FUCK* DOES THAT MEAN? ARE YOU NOT OKAY WITH IT?” 

Dave shrugged again. “I mean, no. I think to me that means it really wouldn’t make a difference… I think. Wait, that’s not what I mean. Dammit. I really dunno how I feel about it. But I’ve seen you and Kanaya doing the diamonds thing or whatever and it hasn’t really bothered me. It’s kind of comparable to like, really really close best bestest friends?” Again, Karkat fiddled with his sleeve. “YES, THAT’S SORT OF A REALLY SIMPLE AND STUPID WAY OF PUTTING IT.” 

“Alright that’s cool I’m the master of putting things in laymens terms. Haha okay, I suck at it. I can ramble on nonsensically for hours man. But with the moirails things with Kanaya, like I said I think I’m ok with it. If you wanna be in diamonds with her that’s cool. It won’t change our relationship right?” 

“WELL, IDEALLY, NO. THE QUADRANTS ARE INTERRELATED, BUT IN A HEALTHY RELATIONSHIP THEY SHOULD NOT BOTHER EACHOTHER.” Karkat explained, happy to talk about quadrants at length any other time. It came naturally to him... when he wasn't talking about his own love life. Once it came to Karkat's own feelings, he sort of shut down and lost all understanding of his own emotions. It had taken forever to sort through his feelings towards Dave.

“Wow ok. I think I understand that. So yeah, I’m ok. Be pale or whatever with her. Don’t worry man, we’re still red and shit as far as I’m concerned. Aren’t we?” Dave replied. 

Karkat stared at him for a few moments. “YES, YES WE ARE.” He put on a rare smile, the kind that he felt comfortable sharing more regularly around his matesprit. “OH… AND ANOTHER THING.” Karkat paused, then forged ahead. 

“HOW DO YOU FEEL ABOUT ME LETTING KANAYA DRINK MY BLOOD?” 

“Aw come on man. Two of these feelings jams inside ten minutes?”


End file.
